Confession
by Fvvn
Summary: "Cintaku padamu itu bagaikan bokep hardcore. Jelas dan berani, tanpa adanya sensor pengganggu". Dan Jean terbatuk keras.


**Confession**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Non-baku fic, random, bahasa kasar, JeanEren berbumbu ErenAnnie**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo**

_Cintaku padamu itu bagaikan bokep hardcore. Jelas dan berani, tanpa adanya sensor pengganggu_

.

.

.

.

Jean terbatuk keras. Menyemburkan minum yang telah ia teguk dari botol plastiknya. Syok, dengan sebaris kalimat yang baru saja ia baca dari selembar kertas putih yang dipegangnya dengan tangan gemetar. Tinta biru keunguan yang mencetak huruf bulat-bulat rapi disana, luntur terpercik oleh air yang berasal dari mulutnya.

Jean memangku telapak tangan pada pahanya, meringis bagai kuda yang melihat teman seperkudaannya terjerembab kedalam kubangan.

"Toloooool!"

Semburnya dengan nada tinggi dan panjang. yang ditertawai ikut terkekeh walau dengan wajah dibuat-buat.

"Canda kali."

"Canda juga tetep toloool."

Jean mengepakkan kertas yang digenggamnya dengan songong,

"Coba lo bayangin surat semesum ini beneran dikirim buat gebetan lo si Annie, MAMPUS GAK LO? HAHAHAHAH!"

"Kan gue bilang itu becandaa!"

Eren yang gemas mengeplak kepala Jean yang duduk di kursi putar—kursi belajar miliknya. Kursi yang ada di kamarnya, yang sering dipakai kuda-kudaan oleh kuda seperti Jean kala bosan menyergap. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi," Jean meremas kertas.

"Gua disini, buat dengerin lo ngegaring gitu?" kertas itu masuk ke dalam keteknya saat kedua tangan Jean menyilang.

"Plis, Jen."

"AYAM LO! Kalo ga bisa nulis surat romantis ngaku aja dahh."

"Gue cuman pemanasan kok! Biar ga tegang!"

"Pala lo tegang!" Jean melempar bola kertas semi basah itu kearah Eren, "Masa lo nulis surat buat gebetan aja pake ereksi dulu!"

"GA GITU JEN, GA GITU."

Eren bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya di depan lutut Jean yang menganga—mengapit leher kursi berputarnya. Jean lengser saat Eren menarik kerah bajunya untuk pindah tempat agar Eren bisa kembali menulis surat di meja belajar.

"Teros?" Jean nyolot, setelah digusur, ia main tidur di ranjang Eren dan memanfaatkan bantal untuk dipeluknya dalam gaya miring, "Lo bilang minta pendapat gue soal surat cinta lo dan sekarang lo malah nulis surat tentang bokep?"

"Ampun ndoro."

"Tiada ampun bagimu, dinda."

Jean sibuk ngupil dan meper di bantal Eren tanpa sepengetahuan empunya.

"Tapi kanda, kanda tidak tahu betapa sulitnya menggoreskan curahan hati dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk di—"

"STAHP, REN, STAHP."

"Lo kira gue ga sibuk apa? gue sibuk beud nih lo malah buang-buang waktu gue kayak gini tau gitu gue ga mampir deh ke rumah lo mendingan gue ikut Connie yang mau bersilaturahim ke rumah Sasha, lumayan biar gue cuman jadi kambing conge tuh kapel alien seenggaknya gue dapet makan disana."

"Jadi lelaki jangan murahan plis."

"Jadi lelaki yang jantan plis."

Dan Eren diam. Menatap Jean dengan sorot penuh kutukan dan sumpah serapahan dalam hati.

"_Fine_, Jen. kita cere!"

"Nikah aja kagak! Najong lo!"

Jean melempar bantal yang kali ini tak kena sasaran karena Eren menghindar.

"Dah, buru tulis! Jadwal gue padet nih. Jam 5 gue mesti balik. Kalo lo nambah 1 jam, berarti lo mesti traktir gue es krim goreng sama martabak telornya om Erwin!"

"Yaelah bro," Eren manyun, meletakkan pensilnya di atas bibir, "Selow dikit napa. Besok kan hari minggu lo buru-buru amat pulangnya kayak dikejar kamtib."

"Pret lo ah. Kalo gue sibuk ya, gue sibuk," Jen berbaring telentang, menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata, "Pokoknya nanti kalo udah selesai nulis, bangunin gue."

"Cie, _ugly beast_ bobo jelek dulu.."

Dan Jean tak menyahut. Entah karena sudah terlalu malas membalas ejekan Eren atau karena Jean memang kuda—nil yang gampang tidur dalam hitungan detik, bahkan setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

.

.

.

.

**oOo**

Sepuluh menit berlalu cepat. Eren datang mendekat dengan serentet tulisan di kertas yang siap dijuri oleh Jean—yang saat itu masih ngiler di atas bantalnya dan dalam pose yang menangkupkan kedua tangan di samping pipi.

Eren membungkuk, mendekati areal telinga Jean, memosisikan telapak tangan kanannya di samping bibir, lalu berbisik.

"Jeanhn..."

"Mm?"

"SURATNYA UDAH NIIHH! BANGUN WOYYY!"

Mata Jean terbuka instan.

Melotot. Menoleh patah-patah lalu berekspresi horor terhadap cowok yang senyum simpul di sampingnya.

"Niih!" Eren yang cuek, tetap menyerahkan kertasnya.

"PEYANG LO! KOKLEA GUE SAMPE GETER NIH KAMPRET!"

"Alah. Lebay."

Jean mendecih sebentar, lalu menarik kertas yang disodorkan Eren dan membacanya.

Baris awal Jean memindai.

_Hai kamu, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan tidak merobek kertas ini._

_Iya, kamu. Kamu~ _

_Kamu yang nomor absen tujuh—yang suka duduk melamun melihat keluar jendela, yang entah, apa nikmatnya menatap langit putih senada susu di pagi hari._

_Lebih nikmat juga menatap wajahmu. Yang pucat bersapu jingga mentari di ufuk timur. _

_Gara-gara kamu yang selalu berpaling keluar, aku jadi terbuai, _

_oleh wajah dingin, yang tak tergores sedikit pun luka bak porselain kaca. Yang putih bak pualam. Terhias oleh hidung bangir memesona._

Yah, awal yang lumayan lah. Jean membatin dalam hati. Ia sempat berpaling sebentar pada Eren yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi anak anjing minta tulang—ngarep.

"Belom kelar."

Jean berbunyi, kemudian. Menghasilkan mimik Eren yang mengendur perlahan.

Baca surat pun di teruskan. Pelan-pelan hingga Jean sampai pada baris yang terasa janggal.

_Kamu tahu tidak?_

Kenapa ada kalimat tanya?

_Jika Dedi Korpantat punya trik sulap yang bisa memukau para penontonnya, akupun juga punya kemampuan magis yang tidak kalah hebat._

Alis Jean berjengit,

_Kalau boleh kutunjukan, aku akan kasih tahu apa profesi ayahmu sekarang—meskipun kamu tidak pernah membicarakannya di kelas._

_Yeah, memang tidak penting, tapi pasti kamu akan terkejut._

Oh ya? Jean menjawab dalam hati.

_Aku tahu—_

_Papa kamu pasti, tukang ledeng. Iya kaan? :D_

Apa maksud Eren membubuhkan emot nyengir disana? Cuspisius—Jean membatin curiga. Merasa hawa-hawa merah muda di surat yang ia baca luntur seketika karena sebuah obrolan tidak penting yang membicarakan 'papanya'.

_(tolong dijawab, 'kok kamu tahu?')_

Plis lah. Jean mulai tahu kemana arahnya surat ini berjalan.

_Soalnya,_

_Wajah kamu mirip pipa—_

"PIPA PALA LO!"

Jean melempar surat yang ia baca dengan sekuat tenaga. Eren menatapnya dengan wajah yang seolah bertanya, '_Why ayan dadakan bro?_'

"APA GUNANYA MUJI MUKA CEWEK MIRIP PIPA! Lo niat romantis apa iseng?!"

"Yaa, gapapa kali becanda dikit..."

"YAKALI!" Jean makin ga santai, "Lo lupa apa, fakta Annie megang _dan_ 10 karate dan pernah juara di lomba tawuran antar kampung?! Mau mamfus digebukin lo becandain orang serius kayak dia?"

Bener juga.

Diam-diam Eren membatin. Berniat meralat gurauan kacang yang bisa-bisanya ia tulis di surat (yang katanya) romantis.

"Yah, kalo gitu bantuin gue nyusun surat yang lebih bener dong. Jangan cuman nilai doang."

"Emoh."

"Emon mah nama penjahat kelamin, Jen."

"EMOH GUBLUKK!"

Eren kena tampar ala bencong kesetanan. Emosinya naik-turun, tak karuan.

"Kalo gitu lo kasih saran apa kek! Sama aja boong kalo gue nulis sendiri dan tugas lo cuman nolak-nolakin tulisan gue!"

"Susah tau, nulis surat gombalan! gue kan cuman nubi berkedok wiabu! Cuman orang polos yang kurang ngerti beginian!" tambahnya yang entah kenapa jadi curhat mendadak, "Lo kira nulis surat buat orang kayak Annie semudah ngupil ha? Semudah mamam nasi? Semudah _bully-bully_ Connie yang abis dibotakin gegara telat upacara?!"

"AH UDAHLAH! JAN BACOT MOLO LO!"

Jean meremas bahu Eren yang terlonjak kaget saat disentuh.

"Lupain surat-suratan! 2014 lo masih PDKT pake surat basi banget lah Ren! Langsung tembak aja, udah! Ga usah mikir susah-susah!"

Jidat Jean disentil tiba-tiba.

"KALO GUA BISA NEMBAK YA GUA GA BAKAL NULIS SURAT KELEUSSS!"

"NEMBAK DOANG GA BISA LO GIMANA MAU NGEGAULIN ANNIE?"

"YA JAMBAN! GUE GA CABUL KAYAK LO YA."

"SO INOSEN LO, MUKA UDAH BANYAK TINTA DOSA JUGA."

"ELAAAAH!"

Dan mereka malah sibuk berantem.

"Oke _fine_! Sori gue yang salah, Jen! Elo yang bener!" Eren melipat kedua tangannya di depan, terdengar tidak niat meminta maaf, "Gue pengecut emang puas lo, gorong-gorong Jakarta!"

"Lo bisa ga minta maafnya ga pake ngeledek lagi?!"

Jean menarik kerah baju orang di depannya dengan nafsu berlebih. Gigi maju-mundur, berinisiatif menggigit kalau-kalau perkelahian akan terjadi.

Tapi ternyata, Eren menangkap lengan Jean yang menjambak kerahnya, dan menatap pasrah.

"Makanya lo ajarin gue lah." Suaranya sengaja bisik-bisik karena segan meminta tolong pada kuda, sebenarnya.

"APA? NGGA DENGER GUEE."

"GUE MINTA TOLONG DIAJARIN NEMBAK, WAHAI SUHU PERCINTAAN SPESIES HOMO."

"SAPIENS!" Jean menambahkan dengan kesal karena Eren tidak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya, "Homo sapiens oke?!" ulangnya mengklarifikasi. Kurang penting juga untuk dibahas.

Eren hanya memutar bola mata sebagai respon.

"Jadi?" tagihnya dengan sorot serius, "Kalo lo bisa ajarin gue gaya nembak yang cespleng, gue bakal sembah lo 3 kali dalam seminggu."

"Ga usah lebay." Jean menoyor bocah di depannya, "Mau dilaknat Tuhan lo?" Eren nyengir monyet—jelas aja dia cuman bercanda.

Duh.

Segitunya ngebet pengen gebet Annie sampai merendahkan kepalanya di depan rival-teman macam Jean? Sedikit-banyak sang kuda agaknya cemburu akan determinasi yang Eren miliki saat ini. Ah, dasar anak muda.

"Oke."

Jean menghirup napas, menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikiran. Jambakkannya di kerah baju Eren lepas, beralih pada salah satu tangan Eren yang ditangkap, dan diangkat segaris oleh bibirnya. Membuat Eren terperangah, kala Jean menatapnya dalam diam, dalam jeda yang menegangkan, dalam siraman jingga kala matahari hampir-hampir tenggelam.

Bayangan kedua anak adam berefleksi di balik jendela kamar Eren yang tak tertutup kerai. Suara alam yang bising serta mobil-motor berlalu lalang di luar seakan teredam oleh fokus dan atmosfir hening di dalam kamar.

Eren mulai keringatan.

"J-Jean?"

"Eren."

Nama itu dipanggil dengan suara jernih. Yang tegas, dan rendah. Yang menimbulkan efek serius namun tidak terlalu kaku.

Eren berkedip—entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Jean menarik tangan Eren agar lebih mendekati bibirnya, mengecup punggungnya dengan lembut, kemudian. Menyisakkan sensasi menggelitik pada pori-pori kulit Eren. Lalu kembali menyorot intens pada sepasang bola mata kehijauan yang memantulkan bayangan serius Jean, bulat-bulat.

Pada hari itu, Eren sudah tahu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Eren sudah tahu, sekarang musim gugur. AC di kamarnya menyala kencang.

Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa pipinya memanas untuk sebuah pengakuan yang hanyalah berupa,

Sampel.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Nulis ini karena pelarian aja. Udah O(-(


End file.
